falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Torres
|level =11 |derived =Hit Points: 120 |tag skills = |edid =HVTorres |baseid = |refid = }} Knight Torres is the Quartermaster of the Mojave Brotherhood of Steel in the Hidden Valley bunker in 2281. Background Knight Torres is in charge of the armory found in the bunker. She will sell items to the Courier once Elder McNamara gives the go-ahead. Torres is apparently searching for a lost laser pistol, and will ask the Courier for help in retrieving it. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Pistol Packing: Knight Torres tells the Courier that a laser pistol has come up missing and tasks them with tracking it down. Inventory Leveled inventory Note: weapons are only shown if they are new additions according to level. In the case of level 4, weapons listed are all the beginning weapons available in her inventory. Level 4: Weapons: 12.7mm submachine gun, anti-materiel rifle, ballistic fist, caravan shotgun, displacer glove, Fat Man, hunting rifle, laser rifle, Marksman carbine, minigun, plasma rifle, riot shotgun, service rifle, super sledge, thermic lance, varmint rifle. Armor: combat armor, combat helmet, Combat armor, reinforced, Combat helmet, reinforced, Combat armor, reinforced mark 2, Combat helmet, reinforced mark 2. Notes * Knight Torres' armory re-stocks every four days. * If you complete the quest Eyesight to the Blind before finding the pistol for her, she will no longer ask you about it. The pistol in question will also be gone from the rock in Scorpion Gulch. (Fixed in a patch) * By disabling clipping, and flying through the wall to the left of the armory window, you can find two unopenable footlockers, and a container labeled "Torres's Trunk", which can not be opened due to the fact that it requires a key that does not exist. However it is possible to unlock the trunk with the "Unlock" command. Opening this trunk will crash the game. Appearances Knight Torres appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * If you enter the bunker with all three mission holotapes, you encounter a bug where she won't sell anything to you, even after completing Still in the Dark and even Eyesight to the Blind. She'll only say she can't sell anything to outsiders, as per Elder's orders. This is fixed in the PC-Steam version. * Torres' cap count may become bugged and will never decrease, allowing the player to sell Torres as many items as they please. * Torres sometimes moves away from the window to a distance where the player can no longer interact with her. When this happens, PC players can use console command tcl to walk through the wall and speak with her. Note: You can walk into her area by going to the lower level (under the metal walkway) if she is unreachable. You can then buy and sell from her, and/or push her back towards the window. * Torres' inventory will not automatically refresh every three days, but instead only refreshes three days after the player last visited the second level of the Brotherhood of Steel bunker. Torres' inventory will remain the same if the player should re-enter the facility before three in-game days have passed since they last entered. * The expanded inventory which Torres will sell to you upon completion of either Eyesight to the Blind or Tend to Your Business are only added once, and will disappear once Torres' inventory has been refreshed. * Torres is marked as respawning, meaning that if she is killed, she will be resurrected after three in-game days. * Torres can randomly spawn outside near the Scorpion Gulch and can get permanently stuck around or in the radioactive crater where centaurs are found. * When you return to Torres with the missing laser pistol, she will keep asking if you've found it if you talk to her again. This is fixed in the PC-Steam version. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Brotherhood of Steel (Mojave Wasteland) characters Category:Hidden Valley characters ru:Рыцарь Торрес pl:Torres de:Ritter Torres